The present disclosure is directed to a maintenance system, apparatus and method for maintaining a wind tower or plurality of wind towers. In particular, the disclosure is directed to an apparatus for elevating a user within a wind tower and it's use therein including using the apparatus in a plurality of wind towers.
Wind towers are subject to various wearing forces such as vibration, flexure, heat expansion and contraction, and material oxidation. Due to these wearing factors the wind towers often need maintenance. Because the size of the towers reaching the areas in need of maintenance can pose a challenge requiring the need for an apparatus for reaching the worn components. Such apparatuses can be expensive and may spend much of their service life idle. Duplicating these apparatuses for maintaining a plurality of wind towers creates a multiplied expense adding to the cost of wind energy production. What is needed is an apparatus for maintaining a wind tower or a plurality of wind towers that can reduce the cost of capturing wind energy.